sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V6 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 6 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 107th - Jennifer Su - Fell off a bridge 106th - Tina Luz - Throat cut by Isabel Ramirez 105th - Scarlett McAfee - Bled out from wounds inflicted by by Nancy Kyle 104th - Cristo Morales - Stabbed by Kimiko Kao 103rd - Barry Banks - Pushed off the bell tower by Alvaro Vacanti 102nd - Abigail Floyd - Suicide by slitting her wrists 101st - Harold Porter - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Conrad Harrod 100th - Rea Adams - Stabbed by Alex Tarquin 99th - Conrad Harrod - Beaten and stabbed by Isabel Ramirez 98th - Joshua Bracewell - Stabbed by Jasmine Reed 97th - Jane Madison - Shot by Oskar Pearce 96th - Jasmine King - Suicide by stabbing her throat 95th - Sabrina Luz - Hacked apart by Nancy Kyle 94th - Bradley Floyd - Impaled by Kimiko Kao 93rd - Sanford Bricks - Stabbed in the eye by Nancy Kyle 92nd - Jeremiah Larkin - Stabbed in the neck by Brendan Harte 91st - Mitch Settles - Suicide via gunshot 90th - Danny Brooks - Stabbed repeatedly by Isabel Ramirez 89th - Samuel Howard - Beaten to death by Min-jae Parker 88th - Caleb Diamond - Throat cut by Kimiko Kao 87th - Cameron Herrig - Stabbed in the abdomen by Alessio Rigano 86th - Mia Rose - Drugged by Kaitlyn Greene 85th - Tessa Mabel Cole - Collar detonation due to camera vandalism 84th - Wayne Cox - Jumped off the asylum roof 83rd - Henry Spencer - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Alessio Rigano 82nd - Steve Dobson - Stabbed in the head by Isabel Ramirez 81st - Jasper Bustamante - Shot in the stomach and head by Alvaro Vacanti 80th - Oskar Pearce - Jumped off the cliffs 79th - Bridgette Sommerfeld - Bludgeoned and stabbed by Caedyn Miller 78th - Jennifer Wallace - Shot in the neck by Nancy Kyle 77th - Leslie Price - Shot in the head by Nancy Kyle 76th - Taranis "Tara" Behzad - Suicide by self inflicted injuries 75th - Darius Van Dyke - Shot in the head by William McKinley 74th - Bernadette Thomas - Head trauma after being pushed by Brendan Harte 73rd - Irene Djezari - Shot by Alvaro Vacanti 72nd - Toby Andreasson - Stabbed by Jeremiah Fury 71st - Asha Sur - Throat slashed by Isabel Ramirez 70th - Maria Cucinotta - Stabbed repeatedly by Alessio Rigano 69th - Astrid Tate - Throat slit by Isabel Ramirez 68th - Travis Lynch - Shot by Jeremiah Fury 67th - 66th - 65th - 64th - 63rd - 62nd - 61st - 60th - 59th - 58th - 57th - 56th - 55th - 54th - This is the halfway point in the game 53rd - 52nd - 51st - 50th - 49th - 48th - 47th - 46th - 45th - 44th - 43rd - 42nd - 41st - 40th - 39th - 38th - 37th - 36th - 35th - 34th - 33rd - 32nd - 31st - 30th - 29th - 28th - 27th - 26th - 25th - 24th - 23rd - 22nd - 21st - 20th - 19th - 18th - 17th - 16th - 15th - 14th - 13th - 12th - 11th - 10th - 9th - 8th - 7th - 6th - 5th - 4th - 3rd - RUNNER UP - WINNER - Kill Rankings 6 Kills: : Isabel Ramirez (Tina Luz, Conrad Harrod, Danny Brooks, Steve Dobson, Asha Sur, Astrid Tate) 5 Kills: : Nancy Kyle (Scarlett McAfee, Sabrina Luz, Sanford Bricks, Jennifer Wallace, Leslie Price) 3 Kills: : Kimiko Kao (Cristo Morales, Bradley Floyd, Caleb Diamond) : Alvaro Vacanti (Barry Banks, Jasper Bustamante, Irene Djezari) : Alessio Rigano (Cameron Herrig, Henry Spencer, Maria Cucinotta) 2 Kills: : Brendan Harte (Jeremiah Larkin, Bernadette Thomas) : Jeremiah Fury (Toby Andreasson, Travis Lynch) 1 Kill: : Conrad Harrod (Harold Porter) : Alex Tarquin (Rea Adams) : Jasmine Reed (Joshua Bracewell) : Oskar Pearce (Jane Madison) : Min-jae Parker (Samuel Howard) : Kaitlyn Greene (Mia Rose) : Caedyn Miller (Bridgette Sommerfeld) : William McKinley (Darius Van Dyke) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Jennifer Su (Fell off the bridge) : Abigail Floyd (Suicide by slitting her wrists) : Jasmine King (Suicide by stabbing her throat) : Mitch Settles (Suicide via gunshot) : Tessa Mabel Cole (Collar detonated) : Wayne Cox (Jumped off the asylum roof) : Oskar Pearce (Jumped off the cliffs) : Taranis "Tara" Behzad (Suicide via self inflicted injuries) Category:Death Orders